The rivet gun can be applied to the riveting of any sheet materials and tubular products. At present, the rivet gun is widely applied in the riveting of electromechanical and light industry such as automobile, aviation, railway, refrigeration, elevators, switch, instrument, furniture and decoration, etc. The principle of the existing riveting gun is: Firstly, let the rivet stem of the rivet to pass through the nozzle, then open the handles of the rivet gun. The grasping mechanism inside the housing clamps tight of the rivet bottom end, then close the handle, during the process, the handle would lead the pull rod to move backward through the linkage mechanism, and the grasping mechanism also move backward, thus pull back the rivet stem to rivet well of the rivet. However, the existing rivet gun needs to use link mechanism, which not only complicates the structure, but also raise the production cost.
Therefore, the study orientation for researchers in this field is to develop a rivet gun with simple structure, low manufacturing cost and good performance.